EMPTY
by kiradayo
Summary: "Aku ingin mati dalam penyesalanku..." Songfic "Migikata no Chou"  Ngga mirip  Terima FLAME khusus cerita ini /c/kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi


_"Hei… aku pernah bermimpi…" Ucap Len kepadaku. Aku yang tengah menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan asal langsung menoleh kepadanya._

_"Apa?" Tanyaku—penasaran._

_"Ada seekor kupu-kupu cantik berwarna ungu hinggap di pundak kananku. Kupu-kupu itu nyaris mati… namun entah kenapa, setelah dia menempel di sini, dia terbang lagi dengan semangat." Jawab Len sembari menunjuk pundak kanannya._

_Aku mencibir, "Ahahaha! Kupu-kupu itu menyukaimu ya?" Tanyaku—niatku sebenarnya adalah mengisenginya. Tapi tak kusangka, dia justru menatapku dengan lembut sambil mengangguk pelan._

_"Iya…" Katanya._

_―_

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_EMPTY_

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

"Special for **Lily Vivi Nekoyamada**. Thanks for requesting ^^"

* * *

><p><p>

EMPTY

Terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kertas sudah menjadi abu. Terlambat. Tidak ada lagi yang seharusnya kusesali sekarang ini. Sekarang aku di sini. Berdiri di tengah hujan dengan menggunakan pakaian tipis.

Harusnya aku bersyukur. Yang kuaharapkan tercapai sudah. Malam yang gelap, hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku, dingin yang menusuk tulangku… ini semua yang kuharapkan. Malam memang terlalu mempesona untukku. Lalu sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi. Aku kehilangan arah menuju masa depan.

Apa?

Masa depan? Omong kosong. Aku sudah tidak punya masa depan. Masa depan untukku adalah sekarang. Dan sekarang… saatnya mengakhiri semuanya. Harusnya benar aku berkata begitu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah bertemu denganmu… ini terasa sulit?

―

_"Hah?" Aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya._

_"Iya… aku nggak percaya kamu itu pelacur. Kalau pun memang… aku tidak peduli." Kata Len acuh tak acuh._

_"Kenapa tidak peduli?" Tanyaku heran._

_"Pelacur juga manusia. Manusia itu bisa mengubah sikapnya. Jadi tidak masalah…" Jawab Len dengan sangat tenang. Jujur itu membuatku terkesan pada cowok jenius ini. Aku mendekatinya yang tengah menekan-nekan tuts piano._

_"Jadi… tidak masalah kalau aku berada di dekatmu?" Tanyaku dengan canggung._

_Len terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kalau masih tidak paham, kita buktikan. Coba sentuh aku. Dimana saja." Katanya. Seperti menantangku. Aku ragu untuk mengikuti ucapannya. Tapi… aku mencoba menyentuh rambutnya. Dia tidak berkutik._

_"Lagi." Suruhnya. Aku terdiam… namun kemudian aku menyentuh pipinya… hangat… gumamku._

_"Nah? Terbukti, 'kan? Aku tidak membentakmu selama kau menyentuhku. Jadi tidak masalah…" Kata Len sambil tersenyum. Aku terbelalak kaget._

_Dia… serius?_

_"Kau serius?" Tanyaku—berniat untuk memastikan._

_"Iya." Jawabnya tenang._

_"Tidak bohong kan? Tidak terpaksa?" Tanyaku lagi._

_"Tidak… tidak…" Jawabnya lebih tegas. Aku terdiam lama._

_"Jadi… aku boleh berada di dekatmu?" Tanyaku berulang. Jujur aku masih belum percaya. Pelacur macam aku… tidak pernah diterima oleh masyarakat._

_Kali ini Len tertawa, "Hahaha! Pelacur apanya? Kau itu Cuma cewek lugu kok! Hahaha! Lucu!"_

_―_

Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu? Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa semua ucapanmu terngiang di kepalaku?

Gema piano…

Ya… piano yang selalu kau dentingkan untukku… seperti terkurung dalam kepalaku. Berputar berulang-ulang. Bergema, berputar lagi, terus begitu. Seolah-olah melarangku untuk pergi darimu. Tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi…!

Kutanya lagi… kenapa? Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan? Kumohon… tolong aku… aku tak ingin merasakan sakit dan nyeri di hati lagi. Cukup sudah mimpi burukku! Tolong bangunkan aku segera! Hujan masih membasahi tubuhku. Rambutku terasa membeku. Rasa kesepian mengalir bersamaan dengan aliran darahku.

Kumohon… datanglah… aku menunggumu… di sini…

"RIN!"

Aaah… suaramu… memenuhi rongga dadaku. Tubuhku yang dingin langsung lemas. Aku jatuh dan kau mendekatiku. Apa aku masih bermimpi? Kalau begitu bangunkan aku sekarang. Aku tidak mau terus bermimpi buruk dengan melihatmu. Aku benci padamu.

Tidak.

Aku mencintaimu…

Kau membantuku berdiri sambil mengguncang tubuhku—seperti berniat membangunkanku. "Hei, Rin! Sadarlah, Rin!"

Aku menepis tanganmu lalu berlari meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerjarku. Karena kau tahu… kau akan berakhir menyakitkan bila membiarkanku. Lama aku berlari hingga kau menangkapku di sini.

Di ruangan musik dekat sekolah. Tempat awal perjumpaan kita. Tempat awal aku… mencintaimu…

―

_Aku menutup pintu ini dan menguncinya. Berniat kabur dari seruan orang-orang yang selalu memakiku 'Pelacur! Pelacur! Pelacur!'. Mereka tidak salah. Aku memang pelacur. Aku memang pencuri lelaki. Aku memang rendahan. Bermain-main dengan lelaki lalu membuangnya. Seolah-olah mereka itu boneka yang sudah usang lalu kubuang._

_Hentikan, Rin!_

_Jangan seperti itu lagi! Kau harus bangkit! Lupakan masa lalumu!_

_TIDAK BISA! Aku terlanjur di 'cap' pelacur dan akan sulit mengubahnya. Aku tahu!_

_Aku membuka mataku… dan melihat… Len, siswa yang seangkatan denganku tengah duduk membelakangi piano dan menatapku._

_"Kau Rin ya?" Tanya Len sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Aku gemetar karena takut dia akan membuka pintu ini dan aku akan dikoyak oleh berpuluh orang yang mengejarku._

_Len menyodorkan tangannya aku belum meraih tanganmu itu. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata padaku…_

_"Kau itu pelacur. Aku tahu—tapi aku tidak percaya. Sudahlah, Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi di sini saja."_

_Lalu aku terperangah, "Hah?"_

_―_

"Peluk aku." Kataku.

Kau terbelalak melihatku. Kau segera mendorongku masuk ke ruang musik lalu mengunci pintunya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun ruangan ini tidak pernah di kunci dari luar. Sehingga siapa saja bebas masuk ke dalamnya.

"Peluk aku." Kataku lagi, masih sama. "Sebab aku… aku hampa. Ada lubang di dalam hatiku ini…"

Tanpa pikir panjang kau memeluk tubuhku yang mungil dan dingin. Tubuhku yang semula gemetaran langsung berhenti—dan berubah menjadi hangat. Aku memelukmu erat hingga semua aroma dan juga suhu tubuhmu sama sepertiku. Lama kita berpelukan dalam diam.

Akhirnya kau angkat suara, "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyamu. Aku tertawa hambar

"Aku kacau, Len. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sudah kacau. Kau tahu… pelacur sepertiku hanya akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tak berarti. Penyesalan." Jawabku. Kau mempererat pelukanmu. Aku makin merasa nyaman. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi kehampaanku. Kau juga tahu kan… Cuma kamu seorang, Len…"

Kau masih terdiam.

"Kau mampu membuatku kehilangan kontrol… aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku untuk bersikap di depanmu Len. Aku ingin mati. Mati dari semua penyesalanku…" Ucapku dengan suara parau. Gawat… aku sudah ingin menangis. "Boleh aku bertanya? Mana yang lebih kumiliki, kekasihanian diriku atau kesenanganku? Jawab aku… Len…" Ucapku. Kali ini air mataku sudah hampir meluncur.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" Jawabmu.

Aku tertawa hambar, lagi. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Jangan berhenti memelukku sekarang, Len. Atau aku bisa gila. Makanya… tolong buat aku merasa nyaman. Meski Cuma satu kali ini saja… kumohon…" Ucapku.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan air mataku menggenang—lalu kemudian meluncur dengan deras, tanpa henti.

"Hei…" Panggilmu kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang kalau aku pernah bermimpi soal kupu-kupu ungu yang hinggap di pundak kananku?" Kau bertanya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mustahil aku lupa. Semua tentangmu… akan kuingat—ah bukan. Harus kuingat…

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata… itu kamu…" Ucapmu, dan sukses membuatku bingung.

"Ah?" Aku membolakkan mataku, heran.

"Iya. Kupu-kupu cantik berwarna ungu… hinggap di pundakku. Kalau kau lihat kondisinya sekarang… kau akan mengerti…" Kau menjelaskan.

Aku agak menjauhkan kepalaku dari dada bidang Len. Aaah… benar. Len benar. Akulah kupu-kupu lemas itu. Aku kacau dan berantakan. Hinggap di pundak Len. Daguku… hinggap di pundak Len. Tapi, seperti cerita Len… apakah aku akan kembali hidup?

"Kau akan hidup dan tidak akan berpikir untuk mati lagi, Rin." Kau berbisik tepat di cuping telingaku, membuatku merasa geli.

"Hah?"

Kau melepas pelukanmu lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhmu, sehingga wajah kita saling berhadapan.

"Saat aku selesai bercerita, kau berkata kalau… kupu-kupu itu menyukaiku, kan?" Kau bertanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahmu menunjukkan suatu ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mundur… menjauh darimu. Tubuhku refleks berlaku seperti ini.

"Lalu… kalau kukatakan kupu-kupu itu kau… berarti kau suka padaku dong?" Tanyamu lagi, menebak. Kali ini aku mentok berada di ujung ruangan. Gawat… aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Mmm… entah… lah…" Jawabku seadanya. Aku duduk terperosok di lantai sambil menutup wajaku. "Ngg… baiklah. Kuakui. Aku memang suka padamu… sejak kita bertemu…" Kataku, dengan malu-malu. Kudengar kau menghela napas ringan.

Dia tersenyum dan ikut duduk sepertiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang." Katanya. Aku menatap wajahmu yang… uhh… aku benar-benar suka kamu, Len…

Lalu, kau mencondongkan wajahmu dan berbisik padaku. "Aku juga suka padamu…"

Kali ini kau memegang lenganku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan dalam… sepanjang malam. Di sudut ruangan ini…

Lama… tenang… dan dalam…

Rasa sakit dan kesepian yang tadi mengalir di tubuhku langsung menghilang. Tubuhku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tidak mimpi buruk lagi. Aku tidak ingin mati lagi. Aku tidak ingin lari lagi dari kenyataanku. Aku tidak… menyesal lagi.

Aku ingin terus bersinggah di pundaknya… dan bermanja padanya. Aku suka padamu…

* * *

><p><p>

F I N I S H

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N : **BINGUNG! Aneh banget! OKE! KUAKUI DEMIKIAN! Ini alur zig-zag ya. Flashback-nyata-flashback-

Nyata… dan seterusnya. Ini sesuai rekues **Lily Vivi Nekoyamada**. Yang minta songfic 'Migikata no Chou' (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder). Ngga nyambung? Tapi aku baca arti liriknya sih gitu… ahh! Ga tau deh Dx KHUSUS yang ini kupersilahkan **FLAME! **Apa? Hurt/Comfort, Angst? Ngga berasa banget kan? Oke deh, sori sori =3= ini aja ada terinspirasi dari Glow (tahu lah… ^w^) thanks to that! Sudah ya, maaf untuk Lily… ini nggak memuaskan! Kalo minta lagi kuizinin kok! Makasih ya xD Ciao!


End file.
